Binges
by flo4ever
Summary: Bella’s disturbed relation to food continues to push Edward beyond his control. / Vampire BxE


**Binges.**

Bella's disturbed relation to food continues to push Edward beyond his control. / Vampire BxE

* * *

Hello, my peoples! I was planning to post the prologue of my first multichapter story,

when suddenly this little cookie popped up out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV  
**

"Bella! Are you insane!?"

You'd think he'd gotten used to it by now. When it first started, I thought it was going to be unbearable for him.  
Of course, he was no stranger to mood swings, or certain.._binges, _so to say I was prepared for this reaction was a big duh. I figured the scent would bother him, maybe burn him to an extent. I knew he would never purposefully hurt me, but putting him in a similar position where I could hurt _him_ was not a most honorable approach.

"You are totally without shame, you know."

Gee, thanks. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his repetitive statement. Gently cradling my happy stomach, I tucked my feet under the quilt I kept over our legs and assumed an upright position, my back against his ivory, _sexy_ chest. He could handle the close proximity, right? The last time we sat like this when I had one of my 'episodes', I ended up with my back against the tiled wall of the Cullen's bathroom, him demanding I needed to wash my hands clean of this nonsense. Totally on his part, mind you.

"Good God, my mind-"

He trailed off when I dipped my finger into my mouth, sucking the flesh for a minute, and removed it with a soft 'pop', only to resume the motion. His hands, which he kept still and glued against his thighs the entire time, now wandered up my sides, encircling my waist until his hands rested on top of my bloated belly. His hands ghosted along the skin when I felt his long, talented fingers tracing invisible patterns around my bellybutton.

"-won't let me think right."

His sweet breath fluttered against my left ear, almost breaking my concentration. _Not_ this time. I just had to succeed for once, even if it meant to bluntly ignore this man's addictive ministrations. I was so close to victory, it would all be worth it in the end. His hands suddenly shot out to grab the bowl I was balancing between my legs the entire time, a motion so fast it would be impossible to see for the naked, fragile human eye. But not me. I wiggled playfully in his lap, getting a very amused response. I then grinded down on him, _hard. _ There! In that moment of weakness, or rather rash fixated arousal on his part, again, I firmly pulled his wrists down, placing the bowl back exactly where it was.

"If I give in to your ways, you _will _end up giving into mine_, _love."

An involuntarily shudder. _Damn._ He thinks it'll probably turn out exactly like last time, does he? Ha! Well, I'm in complete control of myself, you sexy, impossible god of a husband. I almost 'hmphed' at that one. I glanced at the crystal bowl for a minute. It had been a wedding gift from Angela Weber, I vaguely remember the human girl telling me her mother suffered from severe Swarovski collectors syndrome. I was trying so hard to recall the distant human memory, when I felt his tongue skimming the side of my neck. His firm hand that was resting on my thigh, now pulled my face to his, and I lost the game then and there. My earlier victory was quickly forgotten when his tongue traced my bottom lip, and I felt him stiffen. His hands, both holding my face to his now, slid down to rest on my thighs once again. I smirked. He sighed.

"Is it morally wrong if you are the only vampire in the _world_ who enjoys the taste of _cookie dough?"_

He made a face, his perfect kissable, luscious set of lips pouted in a boyish manner. _Sigh_. I pushed myself up, one hand on the black leather sofa, while I used the other to carefully lift the bowl off my lap and dropped it lightly on the floor next to us. I turned around to fully face him, my body perfectly aligned to his. His hands grabbed my waist almost forcefully, and pulled me even closer to him, if possible. My hands travelled their way up to his very well-defined chest, brushing along his angelic face, until I ended up knotting my fingers in his silky, auburn hair. I brought my lips just inches above his right ear, even though he had superfluous hearing, and whispered to feed his crumbling resolve.

"Edward, sometimes a girl's body desires certain _cravings._ I for one love it when I take my fingers, and stroke a handful of pure _sin_. It makes me feel so bad. And I get lost after that first taste, it's like everything else ceases to exist."

I was hyper aware of his growing arousal, but I tried to keep a straight face, Yeah, good luck with that.  
His hands had now moved to rest on my behind. Pulling me down on him every so often. Hard.

"Sometimes it's a little scary, when the need is becoming almost unbearable, and I can't see any edge of reason beyond that point. It's just me and the dough. And when we're together, I feel utterly complete."

I don't know when he figured out I wasn't talking about the stupid food anymore, and frankly I stopped caring at this point when he was suddenly on top of me, pushing me down into the sofa, the leather wrinkling under our collective weight.

"Bella, my beautiful, sexy Bella. When you talk to me like that I can't help but give in to you, my only love. You make it so _fucking_ hard to watch you when you eat. Even if it is that _disgusting_ human food."

I laughed at that one when I pushed him back with some force and rolled off the sofa in one fluid movement. Before he had time to speak I opened the large window facing the forest and pulled him gently along.

"Bella, what are you-"

I cut him off with a soft kiss, and led him outside. I let go of his hand and started jogging. He followed me eagerly, a feral glint in his topaz eyes as we bolted to a sprint toward _our _meadow. He stood silent then, towering over me, obviously waiting for an explanation for my sudden escape from the house. I pushed him down onto the silk, dewy forest floor, and whispered against his lips.

"We still owe Esme a new shower."

* * *

Totally useless, plotless and pointless. Hope you enjoyed!  
Oh, muse for today: **Selfish – Sita.**

Remember, reviews are better than pantylines ;)


End file.
